Woken up at 5 am
by kyue
Summary: So what is like to wake up in Mayor's bed at 5 o'clock in the morning? Without any idea how and why you are there? And why your parents looks at you like THAT when you just want to get some sleep before facing The Dragon Lady once again. The more you know the more twisted the story is. Swan Queen! :D
1. CH1: 5 AM

**Hey there :) I'm without beta so all mistakes are mine - sorry!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was 5 o'clock in the morning.  
There was few thing in the world that could really pissed off Regina Milles. Socks lefted in the middle of dining room. Emma Swan. Socks lefted in the middle of her study. Emma Swan and her Parents. Rumple. The list was short.  
That morning however Regina discovered another thing that was sending her stright to fury mood. It was waking up in the arms of stranger. Correct. In the arms of her arch enemy. Correct. In the arms of Emma Swan.

"Miss Swan!" She released herself from embrace and send sleeping blond stright to the floor in one move. "What the hell are you doing in MY bedroom?! AND my BED?!".  
On the other hand for Emma it was a kind of mornings she never liked. She was waked up by sombody. She was not in her own room. She slept with someone (thank god she still had her pajamas on. Wait. Pajamas?). And... she did not remember how it happend. When you add Regina to this mix you get the worst posiible kind of morning Emma Swan could had. And here it was.

"Regina?" The Mayor was sitting on her bed, eyes fulfield with fury and locked on Emma. Everything was far from her liking. "How... I mean ... What... You?"  
"How well spoken... truly miss Swan but what can anyone expect from you. Get your thing and get out."  
"My things?" Yes there should be her things around the bedroom... if this was the situation she thought it was. But there was none. It was another confusing thing.  
"GET OUT" Regina cover herself with a blanket, more furious with every second blond remained in her room. Whatever was the sick game sheriff wanted to play she was not going to fall for it.  
Emma casted last glance seeking something to wear but field. What could she do? What should she do? Shit. Lacking any other options and trying not to get killed by Regina she just open a window (remembering that Henry most likely was still asleep) and leave the room in her white shirt and shorts. And boy it was really cold outside. It was may but it was freezing. There was about milion questions in her head... and she couldn't answer any of them. The main was: How did it happend? Or no.. no that was not the main question. The main question was WHAT exacly happend? She crused looking back at Reginas window. She now had a rather long run to Mary-Margarets place but fortunately Storybrook was mostly asleep at this hour. At least she hoped it was.

The last thing she wanted is to somone see har, leaving Mayors bedroom through the window, only in her PJ's.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

She was knocking on the door for few longs minutes before she heard Snows voice.  
'Coming... I'm Comming... jesus Emma.. what are you doing... What are you wearing?..." Emma passed her in doors entering the appartment.  
"And well hello to you too... Em?"  
Emma didint know what to say or even how to explain the situation. Was she suposed to say "Hey there, sorry im late... you know i think i just spend a night with Regina... you know the Evil Queen and she just wake me by dumping me off the bed." No... that was not going to work.  
Snow was worried. From the way her daughter had been acting she could tell that something was not right. "Is this have something to do with Regina.. You guys had some kind of misunderstanding?"  
That got attention from Emma.  
"You can say that..."  
Technically it was some kind of misunderstanding. Like massive one.  
"I really don't know what happend... I just... need some sleep now. Can we talk in the morning?"  
Mery-Margaret smiled at her "Yes ofcourse we can."  
"Good... so i will be in my room"

The strange look on Snows face told Emma to stay in place.  
"Something wrong?"  
Snow was looking at her for a moment and thet slowly asked.  
"Your room Emma? What exacly happend with you and Regina?"  
Crap. Now she won't get any sleep before she explain everything to her mother.  
"We... like... Woke up in bed together. Well she woked up first... end then start to yell at me... and i really don't have any idea how I got there in first place. Really. Its like I don't rememeber what happend yesterday."

The strange look on Mery-Margerets face changed to really worried one.  
"You don't rememeber? What is the last thing you rememeber then?"  
It was a little strange question but Emma answered anyway.  
"Getting back Henry, getting back to Storybrook, agreeing on common care on Henry with Regina. The ball you made whit David to calabrate comming back to Stroybrook. And then Henrys birthday... when I got him a camera. Yeah thats the last one"  
"Nothing else?"  
"Nooo...?"  
"Oh. My. God. We have to go to Regina... we have to get there really fast. DAVID!" Snow called for her husband. Emma was confused now. Even more then when Regina was yelling at her.  
"What? No. We can't. She is likely going to kill me. You didin't seen her face. Snow! MOM! Wait!"  
"Whats going on?" This was David. Really sleepy but concerned David. "Mary? Emma?"Snow was putting on her jacket on pajamas as she hended Him his. "We have to go to Regina's. Emma doesn't remember."Said Snow like it was the most normal thing you say at 5:48 in the morning.  
"Rememeber what?" Both David and Emma had identical confused face expression.  
Snow sighed. Sometimes it amazed her just how much Emma and Devid was alike.  
"Like last 4 years of life." She looked on Emma "Now come on. From what you have told me Regina have the same problem."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On the other side of Storybrook Regina without turning on any lighet walked to her study. She never changed anything here. It was like her sanctuary. She pured herself a glass of apple cider. A small one. Henry is gonna wake up in an hour or so. She was a little bit shaken by how her day started of. Shaken and vexed. There look on Emma's face told har that waking up in her bedroom was as much schocking for Sheriff as it was for Regina. So there was someone else behind this. Gold. Maybe. Or maybe somone less obvious. She will find him and she... In that moment she heard knocking on her doors.  
"Now what...".  
The day was alredy terrible... and it was only 6:13 in the morning.

**TBC...**

**Hope you liked it :) **


	2. CH2: Together ?

**Oh my god :) I've got some reviews! Thank you :) Here we go again then. Remember I dont have a beta so all mistakes are mine... and mine only.**  
**So lets twist life of out favorites ladys a little bit more... !**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a bad idea. Not only Emma didn't want to face Regina right now, for most part she didn't want to face her with her parents... but they ware unstoppable. Once Snow made her mind that they have to go to Regina's she just didin't  
listen to anything Emma had to say. And now on Mayor's doorstep Emma felt bad, stupid, silly. She had one of David's jacket and a pair of Snow's sweatpants on so it was not so cold anymore but it didin't stopped shivers. After a moment  
the door opened.

"Charmings... To what do I owe the displeasure to see all of you on this hour?" Sheriff was doing everything she could just to not look at Madam Mayor. She could feel the cold-icy glare on herself and was sure that Regina's look could  
kill right now. This morning was difficult,and difficult was a gently for it, now once more time Emma find herself in situation she did not know what to say... 'Hey there... my parents wanted to talk to you about your intentions after  
sleeping with me.' Yeah that would be good. It would be one-way ticked to get killed right now, right here. For a moment it even sounded like a good idea.  
"Regina... it would be best for all of us to talk inside..." Snow started  
"And why would I want 'the best' for you, dear?" Regina gave her best fake smile to Snow and then turned to Emma "For god sake Miss Swan.. really? You wake up in my bed and first thing you do you go to your parents? what are you? 5?"  
Emma made her best 'It was not my Idea' face. Because it was not. And it was worst idea ever.  
"Please Regina... can we just talk. It's really importent that we talk now... before Henry ... before anyone wake up."  
"And I take you won't live my porch without this 'importent' conversation?"  
Determined look on Snow's face gave Regina her answer. Mayor rolled up her eyes but let them in.  
"Fine."  
And with that she led all of them into main room through still dark house. Mary-Margaret was clearly nervous about this conversation.  
"Maybe you should sit..." Regina looked at her for a moment but then sat on the couch without any word. "I mean both of you... Emma please sit down as well".  
And with that Snow started talking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

If you describe this situation as "odd" it would be huge underestimation.  
For half an hour Snow was talking. Talking about them. Talkink about them as a family. As partners. As lovers. As mothers. It was so unrealistic that Emma didn't even think it could trully happend, but more so the story was frightening  
her. Not only the REGINA_PART where she suppose to love the mayor (love - like for real... love) The scariest points was the FAMILY_part. Snow was talling a story about happy familly and She was not ready to be family with anyone... as a  
full time. Naturally there was Henry, and ther ware her Parents but it was nothing like real... established family. The one you live with, the one you are responsible for. As for the REGINa_PART... she would not fool anybody. The truth  
was that the Mayor was gorgeous... she would be lying if she said that she never-ever thought about Regina in that way. But Regina was gorgeous in a way a beautiful poison snake was... In a deadly way. So she was not an option for Emma.  
At this point all those things Snow was speaks abotu just didn't make any sense.  
She was not in this opinion alone. Regina was sitting next to her looking very much uncomfortable like Emma. She was first of them who comment on whole thing.

"From what are you saying, and what You want me to belive.. I lived and made a FAMILY with my son and your daughter. Yes?"  
Snow nodded.  
"For about 3 or 4 years now... yes?"  
Again nod.  
"But in some strange way we both, Emma and I dont rememeber that correct?"  
_Ou... here comes a strike_ Emma thought and for a brief moment she felt bad for her mother.  
"Yes Regina that is exactly what im trying to say"  
Emma watched as a smirk came to Regina's face. The bad one, the one that says _'I've got you... now it's time to die'_.  
"And you expect mi to believe it? Really Snow thats all you got there? First you drop Miss Swan to my room, to my bed... using your own child as some sort of diversion and now you expect me to believe your stories. Now, now Snow... what  
are you really affter for?" For a moment there was a complete silence. Then Snow just shaked her head.  
"See... Thats is exactly why I knew we should get here as fast as we could. I'm after nothing Regina. Merely trying to help you before you do something you will regret."  
For a second time this day Emma watched as fury was growing inside Mayor. This time it was a cold one, maybe even more scary then the one she had to face this morning.  
"I regret nothing you stupid girl... And I will not have **you** telling me what to do. Not now. Not ever. You want me to believe in some stupid story where I have found happines with youre daughter. You want me to believe that I don't  
rememeber what happend for last 4 years... you want me to believe that I love someone that I so much he..."  
"Stop" That was a first time Emma said anything "Just stop. There is easy way to know the truth without shouting about how we hate each other. If what Mary-Margaret says is true... Then henry is now 15 years old boy. I'm sure we will see  
the difference. If he is not... then you can do with my parents whatever you want.".  
"That change nothing... Even if he is 15 right now what make you think that all those things really happend? We don't remember and I'm as sure as hell that I would never want to be a familly with anyone of you. Even if Henry is 15 now  
we still can call it off. For sure I want to call it off."  
"And Henry?"  
Both Charming and Snow ware silent. This woman had change so much past last 4 years that having her old-self back again was really hard.  
"It's not like this... you are family now... you share responsibilities now... You can't just call it off Regina."  
"Sure I can." For a brief moment she looekd at Emma, trying to guess what the blond was thinking.

Sheriff had her best poker-face on, trying hard not to give away any of her emotions. She had know that this would be Regina's reaction  
from the moment Snow started telling the story, but still it hurt her a little. Maybe even more. After all they rescued Henry together, they agreed to take shared care of him and they agreed to try behave a little more civil for his sake. When that happend for Emma some things has changed. She was sure that thir relationship had changed and now it sounded like Regina despite everything she said earlier still loathed Emma like some kind of mortal enemy.

There was a movment upstairs. The whole 4 of them looked at stairs. This was the moment of truth. If in few moments they see 15-years-old Henry then the problem is bigger then just Snow little plot, no matter if it was real or not.. they somehow lost 4 years of memories. They heard clumsy steps on the stairs and everyone held their breath.  
"Mommies...?" Boy called, after few steps they have finally saw him. And he saw them as well "Mommiessss..." He walk stright to Emma and Regina, whom both ware too shocked to say anything. Boy climbed on the couch and sat between them  
hugging Regina. "Bad dream..." And with that he was asleep again. But this was not Henry. He looked like about 3 years old, black hairs, really sleepy. First to recover from shock was Regina who hugged boy tight.  
"Well..." Snow started "... this is one of the 'shared responsibilities' I was talking about. This is Ethan. Your second son." Both women were too busy looking at the boy to answer Snow. After a moment which felt like infinity Emma  
looked at her mother.

"I think... I think I would like to talk with Regina. Alone. Thank you for... telling us all of it we... we will take it from now." She didn't know if it was ok with The Mayor, but still she wanted her parents out of it. For now. Her hed  
was bumping with new revelations and the picure of Ethan. Lovely boy was now sleeping soundly in Reg... in his mother arms.

"Yeah... Snow I think it's time for us to go. They know where to find us." David led his with out of the room and house before she had time to disagree. The two seems to be in a shock but past stage when they would kill each other. It  
was time for them to talk and neither Snow or himself could do anyhing now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were alone. Almost. If you didin't count the kid...well two kids. How the hell this happend... Morning sun for the first time lighten the room and both women took some time to observe their surrounding. It was the same room Emma  
remembered but somehow different now. It took a moment to notice all of the photos. Photos of them, Henry and little Ethan. Proofs of Snow's story.  
"I'll find his room, put him to bed... and be right back" Said Regina as she walked to stairs "It seems that we have a lot to talk about Miss Swan." Was it still 'miss Swan'... or now it was 'Mills'? One of billions things they should  
find out.  
"Ok, if it's okey with you I'll go and change... I suppose my clothes are somewhere here."

It was like both of them was hit by really heavy hammer. All of their thoughts suddenly disappeard in the strange kind of void. They ware out of normal roles. With little Ethan hanging on Regina's arms it just didnt feel right to argue  
about if it really happend.

She found her stuff in the main wardrobe - the one you can enter only from master suite, it was strange but she didn't have to look for her clothes long. There ware in spot where she would put them if she would live here. Leaving the bedroom she found here self face to face with her son... correction... older son.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TBC...**  
**Tell me if you liked it :)**


	3. CH3: What do we do?

**Hello there :) Thank you for every review, I'm looking for beta right now so hopefully it will be better.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Morning Mom..." Young man. That is what Henry was now. Not the child Emma remembered. It was only 4 years but the changes were significant. He was almost as high as she was now and with teenage figure, hairs cut short only eyes remain the same. He passed her and went downstairs to kichen.  
"Goodmorning Mother..." She heard as he greeted Regina with same sleepy voice he greeted her._ Now what do we do_ thought Emma. For Henry and Ethan this will be a day like any other... for whole town it will be like this. Excepct Regina and her. When she entered kichen Henry was looking into the frige. She looked at Regina and found out that brunette whas as lost as she was. Should they tell him? Probably.  
"What do we have on breakfast?" After he didin't get any respond from anyone he tried once agian "Hello? Anyone? Do we even eat today?"  
"Yes... right... What would you like? Let me just check what do we have" Regina started to move around kichen. For now they won't tell him. _But this silance is awkward... Time to do something Swan_.  
"So Kid... any plans for today?" He looked at her and she could swear she know that deadly look from Regina.  
"I have a match today. You ramamber that right?" _Fuck._ That was not going too well.  
"Right. Match." Henry rolled his eyes.  
"I need you or Mom to pick me up at 3:15 from school and drive me to stadium. Game is starting at 4 o'clock and you both told me that you'll come. You promised."  
"And we will be there for you sweetheart" Said Regina "Your mom is just not fully awake right now...and about breakfast... panecakes?"  
"Will you add some bacon?"  
"Add bacon? To panecakes? Really?" Henry smiled brightly.  
"What can I say? Im growing up and need energy!... right mom?" Emma smiled at his words. Yeah. That was precisely what she would say.  
"Right, a decend human being needs bacon to live."She rubed his hairs while sitting next to him "I want my portion too."  
For a brief moment something dark crosed Regina's face and Emma feared that she made one step too far. But in a second it was gone, like Regina reminded herself that they both had to play this game. For now.  
"And how old are you excaly that you are still growing mis... Emma?"  
"5" Henry and Emma responded laughing at the same time.  
"Yes... I can see that." From that moment it was easier. Henry talked about school or awaiting game. From his talking they discovert that on Tuesdays, Regina was taking him to school on her way to City Hall. It was a little confusing becouse from what they both rememeber Regina lost her position as a Mayor, but they didin't pusch matter this any futher. Emma was suppose to take Ethan to nursery and then go to sheriff station. They were grateful for talkativeness of their son. Now they knew where to start.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once in her office Regina immediately turned on the computer. She was again the Mayor - that was pleasant suprise - now she had to find out what was going on in the town. Luckily Regina was very organized woman. She opened her Out-look calendar and found out that she had only one meeting today, marked as a low priority. Good. She took phone and dial the reception.  
"Yes Mayor Milles?"So she was still Milles. One thing less to worry about, she didn't know if she could stand being named "Swan". On the other hand Regina didn't know whom she was talking with... It clearly wasnt her last assistant. She scaned couple of last e-mailes to find one that could be send by the new girl. She found meeting-schedule send by someone named Lucy Shepard.  
"Lucy?"  
"Yes Madam Mayor, Im still here." _Good._  
"I need you to cancel todays meeting with Mr. Smith"  
"Of course. Anything else I can do for you?"  
"No thank you. That will be all for now"  
She had a day to catch up with ... well with everything. First of all Regina examined her desk. It was clean and arranged the same way it was before. But now with few additions. First of all there was a photo of Emma and boys. All three smiling to the camera, looking happy. Next thing was an golden apple lying near computer screen. She took it hands. It was quite heavy and had engraved inscription "05.29" - of course she couldn't find a meaning of this date. The last thing was something that looks like very first drawing by Ethan, green and red lines didn't represented anything... but still this pice of paper made Regina smile. She looked at all unread mails on her mail-box. If she wanted to be on Henry's game she should start working. Now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This was no good. As much she tried she couldn't get any work done. It was now 2:36 pm and she have done nothing. Ok so she have read some mails and made a few calls but she couldn't focus on any of raports. The photo on her desk didn't help at all. she found herself looking at it like every 5 minutes. She was trying hard to recall any of the lost memories but there was nothing. None images of Henry, Emma or Ethan. She remembered Henry's birthday party then nothing. And it was sooo frustrating. What she was suppose to do now? Play familly with the blonde? As much as unthinkable it was it seems that there was no other way right now. Regina could easily say that magic was involve here. Someone erse their memories or change reality or... both. Someone with great power. But who? There was no obvious choice here. She had to bear living with Sheriff if she wanted to find out. And she had to bear it for the boys too. Henry and Ethan. How did they get Ethan? She could feel approaching headache. This sytuation was no good. No good at all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On her way to station Emma decided to drop by Granny's. Good coffee and some snack would make this day a little bit better. Ruby spoted her right away.  
"Hey there Sheriff, your morning-usual?" Emma stared for a moment at her. Could her "usual" changed? There was one way to find out.  
"That would be great, thanks Rubs" She smiled at her friend. Some things didn't change it was something Emma was really glad. Ruby came back with two paper bags.  
"Okey here's your order. Please tell Regina that we didn't get our morning delivery with fruits and we ran out of apples. I packed her few pieces of watermelon instead"  
So her usual order did change. Trying not to look too surprised she took both bags from Ruby.  
"No problem, I'm sure she won't mind"  
"Great. Hey about Saturday... I hope you don't mind but I invited Bell. Is it ok?"  
Emma opened her mouth to say something but no words came to her mind. Saturday. What about saturday? Whatever it was she was sure that bringing Bell was ok but that conclusion came way too late.  
"Oh. My. god. I'm so sorry Em... I knew I should ask you first ... it was an accident really.. she told me she didn't have plans and I .. well.. I .. I invited her... Jesus ... I'm so..."  
"No Rubs wait." Emma took big breath "It's good. I'm sure it's ok... it's just... you know ..." She couldn't find suitable words for what she was trying to say. So she decide to go straight to the point "I don't remember"  
Ruby looked at her with disbelief.  
"You forget about Saturday?"  
Emma shaked her head.  
"No Rubs... I forget about everything. My mother thinks I have lost memories of four years or so... And from what I see... she could be right."  
Ruby's eyes grow big.  
"What? How? I mean... what about Regina? Can't she help you? God how is she?"  
"Ou... well in that case... she have the same problem as me." It took a moment to describe Ruby the whole sytuation. The brunette laughed out loud when she heard about Regina pushing Emma off the bed but was rather concern about the boys.  
"So you agreed to act along?" She asked when Emma finished her story.  
"Well no... we didn't really have a chance to talk about this with Regina. First my parents then boys and now I'm here. It just turned out that way."  
"You're lucky you have me. Because now I'll give you back your order and make you go to your gir... to Regina. Give her salad, send my regards and work out this problem. Now." She gave bags to Sheriff and almost pushed her out of the dinner.  
"But Rubs ! Hey wait! You didn't tell me what is on saturday!"  
"For now... its better that you don't know. Now go!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hey there! Tomorrow I'm going to London and I won't post anything for about a week - sorry!**


End file.
